darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Strom
Ivan Strom is the youngest member of the Myreque, and a trainee priest of Saradomin. A devout man often spending his free time in prayer, Ivan admires the Myreque but is worried to let them down because of his "poor skills". He joined the organisation at a young age, after his parents died in the Sanguinesti Region, although he still believes them to be possibly alive. He is said to have special powers, which is why Veliaf Hurtz deems him to be a target of not only Vanstrom Klause, but also Lord Drakan himself. As of The Lord of Vampyrium, he, Veliaf Hurtz, and the player are the only known Myreque members left alive. History With the Myreque Much of Ivan's early years is unknown. At some point, he joined the Mort Myre division of the Myreque, led by Veliaf Hurtz. He has stated that he is unsure why exactly he is amongst them, fearful of disappointing them and rather being at Paterdomus to train as a priest. Ivan Strom|loc=In Search of the Myreque|quote=I should really be at the temple to Saradomin, but Veliaf says that the trip's too dangerous. I am a trainee cleric of Saradomin.}} However, he has proven to be a valuable asset to the resistance; on one occasion, he managed to weaken a couple of Vampyre Juvinates in the field, allowing the rest of the group to safely escape. In 169, an adventurer was tricked by Vanstrom Klause, a very powerful high-ranking vampyre who was hunting the Myreque at the time in search of one of their leaders, Safalaan Hallow, and inadvertently led him to the Myreque base under the Hollows. After all of the Myreque members there introduced themselves to them, Vanstrom revealed himself and proceeded to kill Sani Piliu and Harold Evans before summoning a skeletal hellhound to finish off the others and leaving. A fearful Ivan stood in a corner of the cavern while the adventurer fought the monster, eventually managing to vanquish it. Ivan expressed relief that it had been killed, but also blamed them for bringing Vanstrom to them in the first place. Following the incident, the adventurer offered their help to Veliaf to make amends and helped them relocate their base to Burgh de Rott. While they were patching up the town, Veliaf discussed the situation with Ivan and they agreed that Ivan would go to Paterdomus and complete his training under the watch of Drezel, so that Veliaf would not have to focus on keeping him safe and to protect him from falling into the hands of the vampyres, who desired to capture him. After preparing a new base for the Myreque, the adventurer returned to the Hollows to inform Radigad Ponfit and Polmafi Ferdygris of the new location. They then provided Ivan with some supplies and the two left the base to venture to Temple Paterdomus. On the journey, the pair was attacked by two juvinates who were after Ivan, but the adventurer managed to defeat them. After safely arriving at the temple, Ivan went to see Drezel. At Paterdomus While at Paterdomus, Ivan continued with his priestly training. His studies went well and Drezel even saw him as his potential successor as protector of the temple. However, recent events, Sani's death in particular, had shaken him considerably. Nevertheless, the priest noted that Ivan had an affecting "inner calmness" about him. At some point, he began hearing hushed, animalistic voices around the temple. After Drezel began hearing them as well, the two investigated around the temple but did not find anything, although they were too afraid to get onto King's Road and search farther from Paterdomus. Later, the adventurer arrived to investigate and discovered these voices to be those of werewolves who had crossed the River Salve to kidnap people. Shortly after King Roald of Misthalin instated a Mercenary Protocol to help fight the vampyres, Ivan decided to return to the Myreque. To this end, he disguised himself as a mercenary, somehow having acquired a full set of the rare rune armour, and waited to be escorted to Burgh de Rott. Aforementioned adventurer soon offered his help, but Ivan advised them to investigate some strange going-ons inside the temple first, as he had seen Zamorakian agents possibly convening with Saradominists. After checking with Drezel, they began to look around the temple, where they discovered a splinter group consisting of both Zamorakians and Saradominists discussing the Edicts of Guthix. After an encounter with two of their bodyguards, the adventurer agreed to escort Ivan to Burgh de Rott. Following their trek through the swamp, Ivan revealed his identity and made his way to the base, to the adventurer's shock and Veliaf's anger. The lieutenant stated that it was too dangerous for Ivan to be there, and that he would require protection due to his powers. Nevertheless, Ivan stayed, stating that Veliaf would "mellow with age" and was later glad to hear that both Vanstrom and Ranis Drakan himself had been killed with the aid of Vanescula Drakan. Attempt on Drakan Ivan was one of the Myreque members present at the meeting to kill, or at least weaken Lowerniel Drakan when he was set to appear for a meeting with upper-class vampyres. In their attempt to attack Drakan or at least leave, they failed and were dragged by Venators to the castle's dungeon. Ivan, along with the other members, are freed by the player who uses their blood to open the doors. As they leave the dungeon, they head to the cellar, where the player finds Ivan and Mornid looking at an unknown carcass. Ivan eats some of the unknown carcass to the player's worry, as they do not know if it is safe for them or not, although Ivan tells them it tastes similar to the Myreque rations. In their attempt to get to the roof of Castle Drakan, they stave off attacks from the Venators, and Ivan can give the player mysterious jerky if they need it. He saves the others for the others if they need it badly. Ivan, along with Veliaf, search Ranis' room to find something to charge the seal. Ivan looks at the window, to which Veliaf tells him to get away from it when a Venator bursts through and injures him. Fortunately, his wounds are not fatal and Veliaf assists him on his feet. As they reach the rooftop, Ivan supports the player with his faith in them, restoring lost health and prayer points. As they use the portal to get back to Gielinor from being pulled into Vampyrium, Ivan is relieved that they have escaped and that it is the end of Drakan, but Drakan reappears and knocks Polmafi into the portal and the others aside from the player are knocked unconscious. After Drakan's death, he, Veliaf and the player witnesses Vanescula kill Safalaan to his shock. At the Burgh de Rott hideout, Veliaf dissolves what's left of the Myreque and Ivan asks the player to accompany him to the temple. Ivan relays the events to Drezel when they reach the temple. References Category:Protagonists